


Crxssing Agxin

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: GabeNath-Divergent (at first), Gabriel grows a pair, Mentions of Gaslighting, Multi, Nathalie Gets a New Job, TW: mention of alcohol, mentions of nudity, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: Nathalie leaves the Gabriel company to find a new life away from Hawkmoth, away from Paris. Not only does she have a fantastic job with an incredible boss, but she also finds a lovely home in London and a new love. Meanwhile, in Paris, Gabriel has to cope with losing another piece of his heart while rebuilding his family.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Amélie Graham de Vanily, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Crxssing Agxin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowMayura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMayura/gifts).



Gabriel slammed the paper down on her desk, a mixture of hurt and anger swirling in his irises as he glared at her through his smudged glasses. “What is the meaning of this?”

Nathalie looked down at the paper as she packed her bag, turning for a moment to grab her coat. “I’ve been offered another job, at another firm, and I intend on taking it. So I’m resigning.”

“Look me in the eyes, Miss _Sancoeur_ , and say that again,” Gabriel snarled, towering over her menacingly.

Getting very close to his face, Nathalie gave him a glare that crumbled Gabriel’s confidence as her coral lips parted to say, “I quit.”

“B… but you can’t just quit! Your contract—”

“Ah, yes, that… I happen to have a copy, right here.” Nathalie reached into her coat, pulling out a folded piece of paper with her signature on the bottom. “Now, nowhere in there does it have a clause that discusses _magical terrorism_. And unless you want me to go to the police, I suggest you allow me to void my contract with _no_ _penalty_.” Nathalie was fuming, her breath heavy. “I have prepared Adrien’s schedule for the next two weeks. Yours is a week out. I suggest going through the dozens of applicants already interested in the position by then.”

“Nathalie—”

As Nathalie turned and went out the door to the office, Adrien was at the top of the stairs. He raced down them, running to her.

“Nathalie! Where are you going?”

Gabriel crumpled Nathalie’s resignation letter in his fist as he watched her leave after giving a small wave to Adrien, mouthing, ‘I’m sorry.’

The blustering snow didn’t hinder her walk down to the car before she remembered it was the company car. She then turned, blindly walking to the subway stairs.

Adrien turned to his father, still confused. “Where is she going? Is she coming back?”

“No.” Gabriel shut the door behind him. “No, she’s leaving for good. Good riddance. I—” Gabriel fell to his knees, curling in on himself. “What the hell am I going to do…”

Small but strong arms wrapped around the older man, squeezing tightly. “It’s okay, Father… We’ll figure it out. We always figure it out.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, bringing his son into a tighter embrace. “Yeah…” He gently cupped his son’s head, their temples lightly touching. How long had it been since he held his son like this? _How long has he not been held like this?_

* * *

Nathalie sat down in her assigned seat, finally on the route to London after a few delays due to the weather. She set her bag on the seat next to her, as apparently, she had no seat partner.

“Attention, passengers, your pilot today is Captain Jim DeFranco, assisted by Kailey Jeffreys. Our flight duration will be approximately one hour and twenty minutes, nonstop to London Gatwick airport. Light fare will be provided at no charge. Please turn your attention to the front for the safety—”

A man bumbled onto the plane, a duffel bag in hand. “Forgive my late arrival, I had forgotten that my flight was today,” he hurriedly explained in English.

“Monsieur. We may have some seats left in-- ”

Nathalie stood with her bag and waved. “I have one right here, sir, if it’s alright,” she called in English.

The flight attendant nodded. “Thank you, madame. Sir—”

The man made his way to Nathalie, thanking her and sidling into what was now his seat. He slid the duffel under his seat, turning to her. “You, madame, are a godsend. I swear, I’d be late to my own funeral.”

Nathalie chuckled. “I’ve had my share of late clients in the workplace, do not worry.”

“Ah, so you are a native French woman. Forgive me, my French is limited to terms of business. I’m Jacob. Jacob Mallory. It’s a pleasure to meet you, madame.”

Nathalie smiled. “Nathalie. No worries. I’ve had to learn English in school as well. Are you returning home to the UK, then?”

“Yes.” Jacob adjusted himself in his seat. “I was in Cannes for a conference. What are you headed to London for?”

“I’ve accepted a job there.”

“Really?” Jacob smiled. “Perhaps we’ll be seeing more of each other, then.”

Nathalie nodded. “Perhaps we will.”

The rest of the ride was pleasant. Jacob talked about his work and the things he had picked up at the conference. Nathalie shared her previous job and told how she had found this new one, and what she hoped to find in London. She chose not to tell him about her being Mayura, as he would likely try to leave the plane as quickly as he boarded. She instead told about Adrien, the young man she had grown to care for as if he were her own son.

“I can’t imagine what being without him will be like.”

“Well,” Nathalie sighed, “It will be somewhat of an interesting transition. Part of my new position is doing similar duties for Adrien’s cousin, Felix. I will be staying with the Graham de Vanily family at their estate, in their pool house.”

Jacob whistled, visibly impressed. “That’s quite the estate. I’ve been invited to a few large parties there, and it is a castle of a home.”

Nathalie nodded. “Hopefully I don’t get entangled in said parties…”

“You said you were the new CFO of Graham Films? Most parties are with higher-ups and the highest Graham clients. I’d say to avoid them is out of the question.”

“Great. Well, at least I won’t know too many people at first. It’s a fresh start.”

Jacob laughed. “This is true.”

“Attention, passengers, we will be beginning our descent shortly. Please make sure your tray tables are put away and your seat is in the upright position for landing. Thank you for your cooperation.”

“Ah, darn,” Jacob mused, “I had hoped to chat longer.”

Nathalie opened her purse and rustled around for her travel notebook and a pen. She handed both to Jacob. “Perhaps you can give me your number so we can get together for coffee sometime?”

“I’d like that.” Jacob quickly scribbled his number down, along with his name. “It has been a real pleasure getting to meet you, Nathalie.”

“And I, you. Hopefully, there’s a good coffee shop between us.”

Jacob laughed. “There’s a few in town.” He adjusted himself in his seat, pulling out his phone. “We’re ahead of schedule looks like.”

Nathalie took out her own phone, groaning. “I’m almost out of battery already. Good thing Madame Graham de Vanily is picking me up.”

“Damn, she’s coming to get you herself? That’s unlike her. She usually sends her butler. You must be really special, Nathalie.” Jacob’s eyes twinkled as he looked at her. 

Nathalie’s cheeks grew pink. “Thank you, Jacob.”

The plane descended to the ground, with only a few bumps as they touched down. Nathalie put her phone in her purse and prepared to get up. Jacob grabbed his bag as well, getting up out of his seat once it was safe to do so, and offered his hand to her. She followed him off the plane and to the terminal, where he veered toward the exit. 

Amelie and Felix were both wearing puffy coats with fur-trimmed hoods, waving to her by the bag claims. “Hello, Nathalie!” Amelie called cheerily, adjusting the large brown purse on her shoulder.

Nathalie walked over to them, smiling. “Hello Madame Graham, Felix.”

“Oh, please, dear, just Amelie is fine. We’re business partners now! Chief Financial Officer,” she emphasized with a wink. “Oh! Which bags are yours, Nathalie, dear?” Amelie bounced toward the conveyor belt, squinting at the various suitcases coming around.

“That one, Madame—”

Like an eager hunting dog, Amelie sprung to action, grabbing the handle and yanking it off the belt, clicking the handle all the way extended and wheeling it over to the two of them. “Ta-da! Your luggage, good madame.”

Nathalie blushed. “Thank you, Mada— Amelie.”

Felix, embarrassed by his mother’s actions, shrunk into his furry hood, crossing his arms. “May we go now? I hate to be surrounded by common people…”

“Oh, Felix, don’t be so snooty my son. Common people are an essential part of this economy. Who would make the world run? And who would make my afternoon coffee?”

“Afternoon—?” Nathalie started, before being dragged to the nearest terminal-side cafe stall.

After browsing the daily specials, Amelie settled on a strawberry and vanilla frappe cream, which Nathalie didn’t really believe was coffee but was clearly caffeinated.

Felix himself got an espresso, the bright blue of the cardboard cup contrasting his dark jacket.

Nathalie got a small vanilla latte in a cup similar to Felix’s and sipped it as they walked. 

“So, a tour of the grounds is in order, that will take about an hour presuming Francois doesn’t ramble about the rosebushes… I’ll leave out some of the tour just because the house is terribly _dull_. We’re doing renovations and the workmen couldn’t go any slower.” Amelie wrinkled her nose at the thought of it. “The poolhouse, however, is immaculate. We had that renovated last year and added a full-sized kitchen instead of just a little kitchenette. Did you bring any dishes with you?”

“No, madame.”

“Well good! I’ve provided plenty of those; see Emilie inherited this _exquisite_ set from our grandmother when she and Gabriel got married, but of course, you know him, he didn’t want them anywhere near his cupboards so my dear Henri and I got them. Unfortunately, he didn’t like them either — men, I tell you — but they are so dear to me. They’re white china with a light pink gradient on the edges with a gold rim and get this! Petite little roses. Oh! I just love them. I hope you like them too, Nathalie, you seem to me like the type who would appreciate such fine delicate things.”

Nathalie smiled. “I think I will like them. Thank you, Amelie.”

Amelie smiled. “Oh, Nathalie, you are already such a delight to have around! The office will love you.”

“Thank you. I hope to prove myself a good teammate.”

“There _is_ something I need to discuss with you. You previously worked as a tutor for Adrien, correct?”

“That’s right, madame.”

Amelie gestured to Felix, smiling a bit wider. “My dear son has been struggling with his science and history classes. I’d like to hire you after hours to help him if you’re willing.”

Felix grumbled under his breath as Nathalie looked over at him and nodded. “I would be willing to help out. I happen to have credentials for biology, chemistry, and history education.”

“Excellent! We shall set that up, then.” Amelie opened the inside front door for the two of them, pointing to the car. “Our ride is here, go ahead and head out there. I need to do something real quick.”

Nathalie gave her bags to Amelie’s chauffeur, who loaded them into the trunk of the luxurious SUV he had arrived in. Felix slid into the seat at the very back of the vehicle, leaving the captain seats in the middle for Amelie and Nathalie.

A small grey cat sat in a carrier in the front passenger seat, laying directly in the sunbeam generated by the car window. It stirred as the car shook while people stepped into it, its mouth parting with a _chirp!_ A soft rumbling _purr_ followed, its brown eyes trained on Nathalie.

“This is Tom, Felix’s cat. He enjoys car rides with us.”

Nathalie offered her hand against the mesh carrier, Tom sniffing it and rubbing up against the fabric between them. “He seems very sweet.”

Amelie smiled. “He is a darling cat, albeit he doesn’t seem to like any of the men I bring home. For good reason I suppose, a lot of them want,” she leaned closer and murmured so Felix wouldn’t hear, “a sugar momma. It’s _disgusting_.”

“Mother, I know what that—”

“ _Felix_.”

Felix grumbled under his breath and sunk into his seat, pulling a portable game console out of his bag.

“So, Nathalie, after the tour we’ll have dinner? Unless you wanted some time to relax, Felix and I will have dinner by ourselves then, and we can have yours brought to you… Do you like seafood chowder? It has lobster, mussels, clams—”

“Dinner sounds wonderful, Amelie. I haven’t had a formal dinner in ages.”

Amelie grinned. “Excellent! Let’s go home then, please, Ulysses.”

The chauffeur, Ulysses, nodded, turning the ignition and starting down the road to the Graham estate.

Nathalie looked out the window, watching the buildings pass by in a blur. It felt like a dream, being here. Away from Mayura. Away from Paris. _Away from Gabriel._

Her last week with that man was one of the worst she had ever had. Gabriel’s brand was putting on a show for a new collection. A new junior designer, training under his wing, came in drunk and incredibly underprepared for a whole show. He had two demo outfits, not trimmed to the models he had picked out — some of the worst models in circulation according to Gabriel — and what did Gabriel ask Nathalie to do?

_“Handle it.”_

_Handle it._ Nathalie wanted to lodge a mannequin up in a particular orefice of Gabriel’s after he said that. And she did _handle_ it, if handling it meant firing him, tailoring the demos herself and pulling outfits that were rejected from earlier shows from the archives and desperately making phone calls to find more models to walk the runway that afternoon.

Mere minutes before they were walking she was fixing their makeup — the junior designer didn’t even have a hairdresser or any beauty crews — and teasing their hair into ponytails, something much too simple for a Gabriel runway but believable as a young designer.

It was the worst show the Gabriel brand had ever seen, and Gabriel had the audacity to put bell bottoms in one when he was younger. 

Nathalie’s hair had fallen out of its bun and her glasses were smudged with loose foundation that had gotten on her hands while covering the model’s faces to look like some semblance of runway makeup. She was on the floor, retrieving bits of fabric scraps that had fallen during the refitting, and looked up at him when he approached with a look of despair on her face.

“Well, that was… something.”

“Yes, sir, it was _disastrous_ . Humiliating, even. Why—” She paused, standing up and dusting herself off. “Why did you _ever_ hire him?”

Gabriel crossed his arms. “You did.”

“Well, yes, I filled out the paperwork, signed your name in my handwriting, sure. But _you_ chose him.”

“I did not. I wouldn’t choose such… such garbage. That was clearly your fault.”

Nathalie could explode. “Sir, with all due respect, I would never have done that to myself, to the company, to _you!_ ”

Gabriel’s gaze drifted over her clothes. “You should change before you head back to the office. I’ll be in the car.”

The dressing room was a disaster. Nathalie wanted to scream and throw a broom at him, demanding his help in fixing his mess. But she showed no outward sign, except for a slight furrowing of her brow. 

Wordlessly Gabriel left, and Nathalie cleaned the dressing room by herself.

Her thoughts came to a halt as the Graham estate came into view of the car.

“Welcome home, Nathalie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is beta'd by the lovely ShadowMayura! Thank you Corn! :3


End file.
